What the future holds
by Spicy-Chica
Summary: I'm baaaack!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is my newest story which basically follows the future of the cast. Hope you guys enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell is not mine, thought it darn well should be!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
June 6, 2002  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm Liz....Evans and yesterday at 6 o'clock p.m. I married my soul mate.  
  
  
  
We had been on the "run" for about 2 weeks before Max suprised me by stopping in front of an adorable little church. At the time I was in a heated debate between Maria, Kyle and myself on where we should go. I wanted to Boston....I told them it was because Boston has such importance to America's history....but..actually I just wanted to see Harvard....just once.  
  
  
"Only Liz would want to go somewhere educational" Kyle said with a tone of discust, "South beach is the best choice" he added with a grin.  
  
Maria shot him the death glare she is famous for while I tried hard not to laugh and the hilarious display.  
  
  
"Isn't that a NUDE beach?" Maria asked  
  
  
At the mention of nudity Micheal's head flew up to join the convorsation "I vote South Beach!" he turned and sweetly smiled at Maria "Looking won't hurt, right babe?"  
  
  
Maria roughly grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her "Trust me Micheal, it will hurt you alot"  
  
  
Around this time I noticed we were no longer moving but parked in front of a small country church.  
  
  
"Hey Max, why did we stop?" I asked   
  
  
Max turned and gave me a look that very few people get to see, that unmistakable look of love, excitment and joy all mixed together.  
  
  
"We're getting married" he said simply, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
  
Needless to say I was speechless....all I could do was smile and nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
Isabel "made" a dress for me, it was perfect, very casual and beatuiful at the same time, she also put a slight curl into my hair and did my make up. I felt like a princess....sorta ironic considering I was getting married to a king.  
  
  
The church was beautiful...it wasn't the Elvis Chapel in Vagas but I still loved it, there were white roses everywhere....it was stunning.  
  
  
I was so caught up in the beauty of the church I didn't even notice Max....but when I did, My God he looked amazing. Black slacks, a white button up shirt with the top button undone and he hair fixed perfectly....I swear I stopped breathing for a second there.  
  
  
Max and I wrote our own vows......I will never forget what he said....  
  
  
"I've never felt I was worthy enough to have you in my life, you were like this untouchable being that was never within my reach. I never dreamed you would love me like I love you...but by some act of God you do. Your everything to me, my hope, my strength, my sould and my life. I love you and I promise that nothing will ever change that"  
  
  
Tears flowed from my eyes as I said my vows.  
  
  
"I never believed in sould mates, or destiny or even fate...but you changed all of that.  
I lived a safe secure life, with everything planned for me, yet I had nothing to look forward to, you gave me a future, you made me believe in the power of our love, I love you more than life and I always will"  
  
  
The preacher declaired us Man and wife, Max and I shared one of our heart stopping kisses while Maria sang "I shall believe" (by my request)  
  
  
I, Elizabeth Michelle Parker am Married to Maxwell Tomas Evans, and as I have said once before, long ago while writting in another journal "things will never be the same"  
  
  
  
  
Liz Evans sliently closed her journal and climed into bed next to her new husband, both content and secure within each others embrace, neither knowing what their future had in store for them.  
  
  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R 


	2. Commitment

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't written anything!!   
  
I am suffering from extream writers block!!!!! So I've decided to start the story over from scratch and use a different approach.  
  
Oh and I gotta warn you guys to watch the dates on the top of the pages.....their going to skip around to go with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: *Looks left .....the right* I OWN ROSWELL!!!!!!!...*runs and hide from the scary lawyers*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
March 2, 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
God, that sounds really weird. I'm not very good at writting my feelings down. TALKING I can do, just open your mouth and pray something stupid doesn't come out. But writting involves more thought, having to plan out what you want said, which in my opinion sucks.  
  
The only reason I'm even doing this is because Lizzie swears by it, she's been writting in a journal since she knew what a journal was. Maybe I should shutup and just write what I was planning to write in the first place........  
  
I, Maria Rose Deluca, am engaged......to an alien, but not just any alien....."Mister Fear of commitment" himself, Michael Guerin.  
  
The way he proposed, it was just sooooo Michael.  
  
We were watching TV in the tiny living room which we share with four other people (who, thank God, weren't home) and Michael tosses me a tiny velvet box and says "Open it.....please"  
  
When I opened it I saw a beautiful gold ring with a modest yet amazing dimond in the middle.   
  
"Michael.......whats this for" I ask   
  
" Our engagement " He's so freakin calm and it drove me crazy ( a fact wich he knew all to well)  
  
I slip the ring on my finger and go back to watching TV.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asks with an aborable smirk   
  
"No...It's a Hell Yes!!"   
  
  
Considering neither of us our patience people, we decide to have a quick wedding on the 16th of this month. Which just happens to be my mothers birthday, March 16.  
  
Michael David Guerin is going to be completely committed to me......God thats either the happiest or scariest thought I've ever had......  
  
  
My only regret is that Alex won't be here to see me get married.  
  
  
  
Well, on that depressing note, I've got to get going.  
  
Talk to ya later Journal  
  
Maria 


	3. Positive

AN: I know it's been awhile, but alot has happend within my life that has prevented me from posting.  
  
But thankfully, I'm back and I'm better than ever!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not, own Roswell. I do however and an ingenious plan to track Jason Berh down and force marriage upon him.... I think we'd be very happy together, don't you agree?  
  
I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!  
  
"It's positive"  
  
"Are you sure, I mean those things are only right 95 percent of the time"  
  
"Yeah, that's true, and I would have a few doubts too, except... I too the test 6 times!!!"  
  
"Thats alot of peeing."   
  
"Back to the subject please."  
  
"Ok, lets just think, there is the alien factor here, could that have an effect on anything"  
  
Liz simply stared at the little stick she held in her hand, she had no ideal how to deal with this. A part of herself was thrilled, but another, more logical part was scared to death.  
  
"Lizzie, are you listening to me sweetie" Maria was frantic, she knew this would change everything, this would effect all of their lives.  
  
"We need to tell Max"  
  
"I know sweetie, how do you think he'll handle this?"  
  
"I really can't say Maria"  
  
Max and Liz had been married for a good 6 months, Liz and managed to get in to college, Boston University, which was really great considering her dear husband attended the same school.  
  
Maria and Michael were just recently married, both were attending a local art school, Maria in performing arts and music, and Michael mostly painting.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Isabel first, get a female alien's opinion, what do you think?"  
  
Isabel and Kyle and started to painfully slow process of dateing one another, cute as it was, it annoy the hell out of the rest of the group, it was if they chose to ignore all the obvious fact that they both cared very deeply for the other person. Then agian, Isabel never did like to move as quickly as the other four did with their relastionships.  
  
"Thats a good ideal Maria, maybe she knows alittle more about alien pregnancy than we do"  
  
~~  
  
"How the hell did you manage to get pregnate?!?" Isabel was not happy  
  
"Great ideal Iz, make Liz feel worse than she already does" Maria quickly came to Liz's defense  
  
"Look Iz, all I want is for you to make sure I'm pregnat, that way I can make any major decisions safely" Liz was all but pleading with Isabel to help her.  
  
" Well, I can probably try to dreamwalk the baby and if I'm able to we'll know your "with child""  
  
Isable placed her hand over Liz's stomach and focused her energy on the baby, sudden flashes over took her and a sudden burst of energy jolted her back to reality, with a huge smile upon her face  
  
"Oh my God.....your pregnate" Isabel couldn't stop smiling  
  
"What are you going to do now Liz?" Maria was pretty curious at this point  
  
Liz stared at Isabel's face and could tell that she was holding back  
  
"What do you know Isable?"  
  
Isabel look at Liz and flashed a grin  
  
"It's a girl, and she'll have a normal human pregnancy and birth"  
  
To be continued 


End file.
